Utility meters such as electric, water and gas meters have evolved from isolated devices that simply measure utility consumption and display a consumption reading to so called “smart meters” that are connected devices capable of reporting resource consumption readings automatically over a utility communication network. Some meters, such as electric meters, are powered by electricity service (“mains power”) from the electricity grid. Other devices, such as many water and gas meters, are battery powered. In many cases, such battery powered devices are expected to operate for extended periods of time (e.g., twenty years or more) without the batteries being recharged or replaced.
The capabilities of smart meters are continuously growing. Many of the added capabilities of smart meters come with increased power demands on the meter. However, battery technologies have not kept pace with the increased power demands. For this reason, battery powered smart meters have not always been able to adopt many of the new capabilities that have been possible for mains powered devices because doing so would shorten their battery life. Consequently, battery powered smart meters have generally had more limited functionality than their mains powered counterparts, and they have been unable to join certain types of communication networks. Other battery powered devices have faced similar challenges of increasing functionality and communication ability without sacrificing battery life.